


Well,

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Neville and Hannah realize (abruptly and all at once) that they’re in a relationship.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: Surviving the War [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Well,

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a tad shorter than I’d meant for it to be, that happens sometimes.

“Well he’s got to retire eventually.” Hannah reasoned as she dug a new hole. She still didn’t wear gloves while gardening unless she absolutely needed to. Part of gardening was feeling the dirt under her fingernails. “What’ll we do then?”

“Throw a party I suppose.” Neville bumped her shoulder gently with his as he reached over her to pick up the seed packet. Outside frost was killing off all but the hardiest plants but they’d turned the garden out back of the pub into a greenhouse a few years back. “Then figure out how to budget.”

“I already do the books; Tom’s eyes haven’t been good in years.” Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Well we’re set then; you’d just take over the handful of tasks you’re not already doing.”

“We don’t know for sure he’d let us have the pub.” She frowned and Neville just laughed. “I suppose you’d just have to get used to using Floo to get to work then.”

“Well my office and the pub have both been hooked up for years,” he waved his hand and then turned the gesture into patting the dirt back into place over the seeds. “So, we’ll take over the pub then?”

“The big store room at the back could be renovated into a nice little apartment with a couple charms and a few windows…”

She trailed off and Neville stared at her as something finally slotted into place for him. They stared at each other and Neville knew that she was realizing the same thing too. He knew from the slight softening around her eyes and the catch in her breath. Hannah knew because of the twinkle in his eyes and the change in his posture.

Then their lips were pressed together and neither of them knew who had moved first. The kiss was soft and sweet and they pulled back with smiles equally as soft.

“Well,” Hannah shifted as her ankle started to ache.

“The storerooms?” Neville prompted and put a couple seeds into the next hole.

“Yes, the large ones,” she nodded as he patted the dirt back into place. “They hardly see any use at all, only thing back there are the old wine barrels and those can be moved. They’ll fuss but they can be moved.”

“We did just help Tom build new storerooms, didn’t we?”

“Yes, with doors closer to the bar than the old ones.” Hannah smiled. “The doors for that one are through the kitchen, it’ll be like being back at hogwarts.”

“For you maybe.” Neville laughed and Hannah nodded. “It sounds lovely.”

“Mmm.”

There were other conversations they would have to have later but for now they finished up the planting. There was plenty left to be done around the bar before Neville had to go back to Hogwarts, and the big chores always went faster with the two of them working together. In some ways their kiss changed everything, but in many ways, in the ways one could argue were more important, their kiss hadn't changed anything at all. 


End file.
